wolves_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pack of Prickly Thorns/Roleplay
Roleplay for the Pack of Prickly Thorns members. '' Streak bounded into the clearing, he and his hunters dragging a large elk between them. His mate, Merra, ran forwards to call the Pack to eat. Warriorfan123 . Whisp calmly made her way out of camp, the beta female's pelt sleek. Like miss of her family, she held a high position, and again, like most of her family, she didn't have a mate. But like her brother Ace, she didn't seem to have any interests. At times, she missed her family, but she knew that the Pack of Prickly Thorns was where she belonged, and she had Beta Position to prove it. Whisp flicked her black tail, casually approaching the kill with her stomach growling quietly.'Silverstar' 20:59, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Streak acknowledged his Beta with a nod, confident he had chosen well. Stepping forwards, he raised his tail and hackled to warn the pack it was his turn to eat first and step back. He was much like his Beta in a way; his family was scattered around different Packs, yet he remained loyal to the Pack of Prickly Thorns. His father, Wind, was here, and so were his siblings. His mother was in the Pack of Shining Stars, and he had recently recieved news that she had a new litter of pups with a different mate. Although that pained him a bit, Streak new it was perfectly normal. Shaking his head as though to clear his thoughts, he approached the elk. He began to tear into the leg, knowing that he must eat a large portion to show his Packmates he was not weak. His mate waited respectfully until he had finished half, then joined him in eating. When the were full, Streak stepped back to allow his Beta to eat. Warriorfan123. Whisp dipped her head in respect before stepping forward on nimble paws, studying the kill. It would fill plenty of bellies, and the very thought brought a small smile to the Beta's face. She eventually sat down, sinking her sharp fangs into the prey and began to eat.'Silverstar' 21:05, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Rose watched the Beta eat, knowing that when she finished it would be her turn. After Rose, it would be Ylime, the calm and beautiful sister. Next was Greza, tough and fiery. Then came Swirl, the playful sister with a mottled grey-and-black pelt. Then Muzzle, who outranked their father Wind. Rose felt a shiver of dislike. She had never been fond of Muzzle. He was an ugly wolf, who had not inherited the Lone Wolf's cunning or skills. He was sly, but a bad kind of sly. She knew he had always been jealous of Streak for being Alpha, and watching as his cool stare flicked towards him gave her a hard knot in her stomach. It gripped tighter as the skinny wolf took slow, deliberate steps towards the Alpha. Warriorfan123. Galaxy had already eaten his share, shortly after Whisp, as he was a high-ranked Subordinate. He sat back, licking his chops, Whisp doing the same. Whisp let out a small yawn, licking some snow from her paw.'Silverstar' 21:12, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ( Is it okay if Muzzle challenges Galaxy? He doesn't have to win). " What's he doing?" Rose turned and saw Greza standing beside her. The she-wolf lifted her hackles and snarled. Muzzle suddenly stopped and swung around to face the still-eating Galaxy. Warriorfan123. (Sure) Galaxy lowered his head as the fur along his spine bristled, barring his fangs as he sensed trouble. Whisp simply sat back and watched, narrowing her eyes in interest. She always enjoyed a little scuffle.'Silverstar' 21:53, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Streak exchanged a glance with his mate. He normally wouldn't care about challenges, but the malicious glare in Muzzle's eye unnerved him. Dipping his head curtly to his brother, Streak turned to Galaxy. " Do you accept this challenge, Galaxy?" I've always beenDYING 06:45, March 6, 2015 (UTC) "Yes." With that, he lunged forward, snapping his jaws at the other wolf's ears.'Silverstar' 11:57, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Muzzle dodged, but not fast enough. Galaxy's fangs sank into his left ear. With a howl, Muzzle ripped it free. Blood was now running into his face. The male suddenly faked a lunge and kicked at the other wolf's legs. I've always beenDYING 13:07, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Galaxy was pleased to feel his first attack land, and for a heartbeat, he thought Muzzle was going to give up. He was wrong. Galaxy stumbled forward as Muzzle kicked out his front legs, making the dark gray wolf fall forward, but he snapped at Muzzle's front legs, not willing to give up.'Silverstar' 21:07, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Jade bounded through the pack, hearing excited and terrified screams. She flicked an ear in confusion, hearing the snarls of the wolves battling. Flamestar 22 23:03, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Muzzle yelped as Galaxy's teeth connected with his left paw. However, he was in no mood to submit to pain. It wasn't fair! Streak had the easy life, and it was he, Muzzle, who had been born first! Letting out a snarl of rage, the male wolf charged at Galaxy's left flank. I've always beenDYING 08:07, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Galaxy barred his fangs, spinning and aiming a bite at Muzzle's neck.---- Whisp narrowed her eyes at the fight, wondering who'd win. ''Got my bets on Galaxy.Silverstar 01:29, March 8, 2015 (UTC) "Stop it you two!" Jade growled, poking her head towards them. She held her snout high, her fangs barred. "Save your strength for something other than killing eachother!" Flamestar 22 15:11, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Streak gently pushed Jade back. " This is the only way. We cannot have munity in a pack." --- Muzzle felt Galaxy's teeth rip tufts of fur from his neck. Fear began to harden in his stomach. I can't beat this wolf! ''In an act of desperation, Muzzle turned tai land fled. I forgot to use CE.... Galaxy proudly watched the wolf flee, spitting his fur out from his mouth. He turned to his Alphas and Beta, looking for their approval. Whisp simply seemed amused. ''As usual, she takes nothing seriously, it runs in the family...Silverstar 01:39, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Merra nodded to the wolf, twitching her ears at Whisp. Streak stepped forwards. " Galaxy has won the challenge! Muzzle has fled, so he is no longer a member of the Pack of Prickly Thorns. We may continue eating," the Alpha howled. I've always beenDYING 01:41, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Jade rolled her eyes. Gazing up at the alpha, she opened her jaws to speak, but closed them. Flamestar 22 01:43, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay